rlstinesthehauntinghourfandomcom-20200214-history
Lynda Boyd
Lynda Boyd played Beverly in the season 3 episode "Spaceman." Lynda Boyd (born January 28, 1965) is a Canadian actress, singer, dancer, musician, and writer. She is perhaps best known for her roles in the Hollywood films Final Destination 2 (2003), An Unfinished Life (2005), She's the Man (2006), and On Thin Ice, with Diane Keaton. She had minor roles in I Spy (2002), About A Girl (2007/08), The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006), and Intern Academy (2004). She was also the voice of Cologne in Ranma 1/2, and the voice of Viv the bunny on the Fox cartoon series Littlest Pet Shop. She played the lead role for four seasons in WTN's You, Me, and the Kids. Boyd also wrote three of the episodes. Boyd has garnered Gemini Award nominations for ABC Family Channel's Falcon Beach and Republic of Doyle.[1] A singer for many years, Boyd has starred in such musicals as The Rocky Horror Show, Guys and Dolls, and Little Shop of Horrors. She also sang and toured with The Blenders band in the 1980s. Boyd is currently starring in the Canadian drama/comedy series Republic of Doyle as the character Rose Miller. In 2010, she was nominated for a Gemini Award in the category of Best Performance by an Actress in a Continuing Leading Dramatic Role for her role on the show.[2] On August 3, 2011, Boyd rowed in the legendary Royal St. John's Regatta for the Republic of Doyle sponsored women's crew. They came in second. Boyd said she rowed on a Vancouver team in the spring in order to prepare for the race.[3] Filmography *''Republic of Doyle'' (2010–present) ... Rose Miller (27 episodes) *''Ramona and Beezus'' (2010) ... Mother (of Triplets) *''The Client List'' (2010) ... Jackie (TV Movie) *''Plant Girl'' (2010) ... Wendy (Short Film) *''Hot Tub Time Machine'' (2010) ... Adam's Secretary (uncredited) *''Sanctuary'' (2008–2009) ... Dana Whitcomb (6 episodes) *''Damage'' (2009) ... Veronica *''Psych'' (2009) ... Miss Annie (1 episode) *''Rampage'' (2009) ... Mrs. Williamson *''Killer Hair'' (2009) ... Marcia Robinson (TV Movie) *''Do You Know Me'' (2009) ... Anna Carter (TV Movie) *''Slap Shot 3: The Junior League'' (2008) ... Bernie Frazier *''The Brute'' (2008) ... Grace the Widow (Short Film) *''Run Rabbit Run'' (2008) ... Theresa King *''Another Cinderella Story'' (2008) ... Evie Parker *''True Confessions of a Hollywood Starlet'' (2008) ... Bianca Carter (TV Movie) *''Robson Arms'' (2008) ... Frances (1 episode) *''Canooks'' (2008) ... Shelli Clark (2 episodes) *''The L Word'' (2004–2008) ... Fiona Shaw/Isabelle Halsey (3 episodes) *''Vice'' (2008) ... Madam *''Kaya'' (2007) ... Ellie / Kaya's mom / Kaya's mother (5 episodes) *''About a Girl'' (2007) ... Mrs. Ryan (3 episodes) *''Traveler'' ... Felicia Cruz (1 episode) *''Cold Case'' (2007) ... Caroline Dratton (1 episode) *''Shark'' (2007) ... Maya Snider (1 episode) *''Falcon Beach'' (2006–2007) ... Darlene Shedden (15 episodes) *''In God's Country'' (2007) ... Louise (TV Movie) *''Masters of Horror'' (2006) ... Carolyn (1 episode) *''Almost Heaven'' (2006) ... Samantha Robbins *''Firestorm: Last Stand at Yellowstone'' (2006) ... Margaret Sheldon (TV Movie) *''The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift'' (2006) ... Ms. Boswell *''Godiva's'' (2006) ... Veronique Lancaster (3 episodes) *''She's the Man'' (2006) ... Cheryl *''An Unfinished Life'' (2005) ... Kitty *''Beach Girls'' (2005) ... Prue (TV Mini-Series) *''Sandra Gets Dumped'' (2005) ... Mrs. B (Short Film) *''Falcon Beach'' (2005) ... Darlene Shedden (TV Movie) *''Reefer Madness: The Movie Musical'' (2005) .. Mrs. Deirdre Greevey *''The Mountain'' (2004) ... Mona Richards (1 episode) *''Reflection'' (2004) ... Natalie Laine (Short Film) *''Going the Distance'' (2004) ... Toni *''Intern Academy'' (2004) ... Cynthia Skyes *''Smallville'' (2004) ... Mrs. Baker (1 episode) *''The Perfect Score'' ... Anna's Mother *''The Goodbye Girl'' (2004) ... Donna Douglas (TV Movie) *''On Thin Ice'' (2003) ... Carrie Kilmer (TV Movie) *''Pits'' (2003) ... The Receptionist (Short Film) *''An Unexpected Love'' (2003) ... Unknown (TV Movie) *''Bliss'' (2003) ... Isabel (1 episode) *''Final Destination 2'' (2003) ... Nora Carpenter *''I Spy'' (2002) ... Edna *''Beauty Shot'' (2002) ... Samantha Steele (Short Film) *''The Twilight Zone'' (2002) ... Head Nurse (1 episode) *''Leaving Metropolis'' (2002) ... Kryla *''Damaged Care'' (2002) ... Andrea Dubose (TV Movie) *''Due East'' (2002) ... Lizann Gold (TV Movie) *''Bones'' (2001) ... Nancy *''A Christmas Adventure ...From a Book Called Wisely's Tales'' (2001) ... Prancer *''War Bride'' (2001) ... Dee Dee *''These Arms of Mine'' (2001) ... Louise (1 episode) *''ER'' (2001) ... Deborah Harris (1 episode) *''You, Me and the Kids'' (1998–2001) ... Rachel Todd (104 episodes) *''Level 9'' (2000) ... Rose *''Best in Show'' (2000) ... Cabot Party Guest *''The New Adventures of Spin and Marty: Suspect Behavior'' (2000) ... Stephanie Evans (TV Movie) *''Mysterious Ways'' (2000) ... Shannon (1 episode) *''Higher Ground'' (2000) ... Alice Merrick Blaine / Mrs. Blaine (2 episodes) *''Secret Agent Man'' (2000) ... Ivana (1 episode) *''The Inspectors 2: A Shred of Evidence'' (2000) ... Trudy Barron (TV Movie) *''Mission to Mars'' (2000) ... NASA Wife *''Navigating the Heart'' (2000) ... Cara Lieb (TV Movie) *''The Sheldon Kennedy Story'' (1999) ... Shirley Kennedy (TV Movie) *''My Father's Angel'' (1999) ... Zlata *''So Weird (1999) ... Evelyn (1 episode)'' *''Sweetwater'' (1999)... Alice Belzer (TV Movie) *''The Outer Limits'' (1998-1999) ... Danielle Buchanan / Marie Venable (2 episodes) *''The Crow: Stairway to Heaven'' (1998-1999) ... Darla Mohr (14 episodes) *''Silver Wolf'' (1999) ... Anna McLean (TV Movie) *''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show'' (1998) ... Perky (1 episode) *''Dead Man's Gun'' (1998) ... Rita Lemay (1 episode) *''Power Rangers in Space'' (1998) ... Tykwa (1 episode) *''Da Vinci's Inquest'' (1998) ... Hope Martin (1 episode) *''Disturbing Behavior'' (1998) ... Mrs. Lucille Strick *''Nobody Lives Forever'' (1998) ... Sgt. Karen Stark (TV Movie) *''Cold Squad'' (1998) ... Brenda (1 episode) *''I Know What You Did'' (1998) ... Liz (TV Movie) *''It's True'' (1998) ... Mom (1 episode) *''Angels in the Endzone'' (1997) ... Grace (TV Movie) *''The Invader'' (1997) ... Gail *''The Adventures of Shirley Holmes'' (1997) ... Dr. Stavko (1 episode) *''The Stepsister'' (1997) ... Margaret 'Maggie' Curtis (TV Movie) *''Volcano: Fire on the Mountain'' (1997) ... Maureen (TV Movie) *''The Sentinel'' (1997) ... Secretary (1 episode) *''Nights Below Station Street'' (1997) ... Rita Walsh *''Millennium'' (1996) ... Mrs. Peggy Dechant (1 episode) *''Generation X'' (1996) ... Alicia Lee (TV Movie) *''Fatal Fury 2'' (1996) ... Elza *''Harvey'' (1996) ... Mrs. Chumley (TV Movie) *''Shadow of a Doubt'' (1995) ... 2nd Deputy (TV Movie) *''Strange Luck'' (1995) ... First Pregnant Woman (1 episode) *''The X-Files'' (1993–1995) ... ELizabeth/Women in bar (2 episodes) *''Highlander'' (1995) ... Karen (1 episode) *''Littlest Pet Shop'' (1995) ... Viv *''Street Fighter: the Animated Series'' (1995) ... Additional Voices *''This Can't Be Love'' (1994) ... Latrice (TV Movie) *''The Commish'' (1994) ... Clerk (1 episode) *''Betrayal of Trust'' (1994) ... Extra (Uncredited) *''Double, Double, Toil and Trouble'' (1993) ... Singer *''Hakkenden shin sho'' (1993) ... Tamazusa #2 *''Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle'' (1993) ... Elza *''Ranma ½: The Movie, Big Trouble in Nekonron, China'' (1991) ... Monlon *''Project A-Ko Versus Battle 2: Blue Side'' (1990) ... Liza *''Project A-Ko Versus Battle 1: Grey Side'' (1990) ... Liza *''Camp Candy'' (1989) ... Additional Voices (10 episodes) *''Project A-Ko 4: Final'' (1989) ... Miss Ayumi *''Project A-ko 3: Cinderella Rhapsody'' (1988) ... Miss Ayumi *''Project A-Ko 2: Daitokuji zaibatsu no inbô'' (1987) ... Miss Ayumi *''Mezon Ikkoku'' (1986) ... Godai's Mother References #'^' http://www.geminiawards.ca #'^' http://geminiawards.tribute.ca/ #'^' http://www.thetelegram.com/News/Local/2011-08-02/article-2686946/Rowing-for-the-Republic/1 External links *Lynda Boyd at the Internet Movie Database *Lynda Boyd's Official Site Category:Actors Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Females